


The Geese of Sesame Street

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [5]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Geese, Getting Together, Interracial Relationship, POV Character of Color, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Inspired by the Check Please! fic "OMG, Goose Please!" A soulmate AU where a goose leads you to your soulmate. Only on Sesame Street.(Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	The Geese of Sesame Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OMG, Goose Please!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878333) by [Boxstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxstorm/pseuds/Boxstorm). 



Maria had laughed when she first heard about the geese. It was a ridiculous notion, geese that lead you to your soulmate, that was weird even for Sesame Street.

"Oh come on Susan," she had said, still laughing. "Geese? And only on Sesame Street? You're pulling my leg."

But Susan wasn't kidding. Her eyes sparkled as she told Maria about the moment when she had seen Gordon following a goose that lead him straight to her. And the joy she felt at realizing that they really were meant to be.

Maria still found it weird to imagine that a goose could know who your soulmate was. Especially when the rest of the world just had to hope that they found the right person. But Gordon had confirmed Susan's story. He even had a picture of the two of them with their goose that a passerby had taken and given to them.

She had since heard more goose stories and even seen a few. (Watching Bob and Linda, who were usually so shy about PDA, share a passionate kiss in front of everyone because of a goose had been most entertaining.) But every pair the geese had brought together had already suspected who their soulmate was. Maria didn't.

There were two men in her life that she felt equally strongly about. One was David, her boyfriend. The other was Luis, her boss. Well, technically he wasn't her boss anymore. Not since he had promoted her to partner, but they still worked together closely.

It only bothered her on occasion that she wasn't sure. The rest of the time she was content to enjoy her friendships. A goose would come in its own time.

Maria looked up at the sound of the fix-it shop door opening. Never expecting to see two geese standing calmly side-by-side. Followed by a sheepish looking David and Luis.

Maria stared, "is this...?"

Both men nodded awkwardly.

"Well Maria, it looks like you're stuck with us both," David said.

Luis agreed. "We talked about it on the way here, and we don't want to fight about this. If you're okay with having both of us for soulmates...." He trailed off, clearly at a loss for what to say.

Maria set down the hairdryer she was fixing and came around the corner of the workbench.  Careful not to trip over the geese who had settled on the floor.

"How could I not be okay with it? I get to be with both of the men that I..." Maria stopped herself before she could say the word "love". Instead, she flung her arms around the two men in a huge hug, which they returned with enthusiasm.

Maria took a deep breath, she knew how this worked. You had to kiss your soulmate to get rid of the geese. She liked the idea, but this was new to her. One soulmate was different enough, but two was even more unusual. She turned to David, at least she had kissed him before.

Kissing David was normal. She should have expected that, since she had done so plenty of times before. But knowing they were soulmates, she had somehow thought that this time would be different. Maria pulled away after a moment and just looked at him. David had always been an excellent boyfriend. And she was sure that he would make an equally wonderful soulmate.

Maria then turned to Luis with a shy smile. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, now she was about to find out. Luis smiled back at her, looking as awkward as she felt. Maria heard David giggle, as she leaned forward and kissed Luis. Much to her surprise, kissing Luis also felt normal. As though she had been doing it for years. But the kiss was tender and loving, and she liked the idea of kissing him every day

When the kiss ended, Maria saw that the geese had disappeared and that both Luis and David were smiling at her. Their eyes were gentle and full of love. If this was what she had to look forward to, Maria thought as she hugged them again. She was the luckiest woman on Sesame Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesame Street was brought to you today by the letters G, and C, and by the number 3.
> 
> The geese are definitely Muppets, and probably look a lot like Mumford's duck if it was a goose.
> 
> Unlike the original prompt, these geese aren't particularly violent, but I assume that if you refused to follow them you would be injured.
> 
> Luis and David realized pretty much immediately that both geese were heading for Maria and agreed that they were okay with both being meant for Maria. 
> 
> That giggle: Well, the whole thing is really pretty hilarious when you think about it. I expect that in a minute all three of them are going to be sitting around laughing their heads off. 
> 
> David doesn't move away in this AU. Gabi is still Maria and Luis's daughter biologically but both Luis and David are her dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street was brought to you today by the letters G, and C, and by the number 3.
> 
> The geese are definitely Muppets, and probably look a lot like Mumford's duck if it was a goose.
> 
> Unlike the original prompt, these geese aren't particularly violent, but I assume that if you refused to follow them you would be injured.
> 
> Luis and David realized pretty much immediately that both geese were heading for Maria and agreed that they were okay with both being meant for Maria.
> 
> That giggle: Well, the whole thing is really pretty hilarious when you think about it. I expect that in a minute all three of them are going to be sitting around laughing their heads off.
> 
> David doesn't move away in this AU. Gabi is still Maria and Luis's daughter biologically but both Luis and David are her dads.


End file.
